The First Drama
by Sonya the Blonde Star
Summary: Ayano being a princess in a drama? A kissing scenes! Sorry for the bad summary and my bad english. Review please:P And thanks for everyone that helped me to repair the mistakes. And if you see some fanfics of mine with In-progress, you should ask me, if it really over or not.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Drama**

**Disclamer: I'm not own Kaze No Stigma**

Ayano's pov

"Everyone, please sit down on your chair and listen carefully. This is a good news for us!" Nanase said while standing in front of class holding some papers

"Okay, so this is about our school festival. The teachers are agree to decide, the theme is about romance. And Nanase already made the scenario and I already decided the characters. What we need to do know is decide the costumes, property and the practice." Nanase said while passing the papers to classmates

Ayano's pov

I was reading it and i found my name as a princess. That was kind of shocking to me. I continue reading. I was about to summon the Enraiha.  
My face turned red in both anger and emmbersment...

The story was about a princess who masquerade become the prince guardian. And one day, when the prince is hunting with the real princess, there is a evil witch that hinder the prince and his guardian or the real princess. At that scene, Ayano reveal her true self. But the prince is doesn't know and when he find his guardian, she is dying and she tell her true self. And.. They started kissing..

End.

"Wha..What?! Nanase!" I am screamed so loud until everyone started looking at me confused. Nanase and yukari were running

"What is it Ayano?" please clam down...

"What do you mean by kissing?! I am not going to kiss anyone!" she said angrily

"You just need to pretend ayano" they said while trying to clam her down

I was still mad about the whole kissing sense i looked at the characters list and find Yuji as the prince. He was handsome and he was good at drama. He was a nice guy too,

"Ok if it's yuji then I am ok with it"she said while still giving her friends death glare.

Kannagi's House..

Kazuma's pov

I was walking towards meeting room suddenly to my surprise I saw princess. She was reading sitting on garden..

She was looking so surprised until she dropped several sheets of paper.

Hey princess I said while taking sheets from ground.

Hey stop give it back she said panicked...

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Nice.. You are princess in drama, I must see the drama." I said while smirking

But even I was teasing her making her totally Scarlett. My heart was angry. I don't agree with the kissing scene.

"Hmm.. Kissing.. You must train it." he said while giving her his sexy smile.

She was blushing again her face was looking like tomato

"I.. I can pretend to do it. And i don't mind if Yuji kisses me she said while avoiding his gaze..  
He is nice and not a pervert like you!"

I smiled  
But, i think.. in once read, i am already memorize the prince dialog.

"My princess, do you want practice? I am already memorize as the prince."

"Wha.. What?! How? That's amazing!" I am smiled again and said thanks to her

To be continued..

I am sorry about the grammar. A bit of messy..

Please review and tell me about the mistakes. And i hope i can correct the mistakes for the next chapter:)

Bye! See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Drama**

**Disclamer: I'm not own Kaze No Stigma**

Before ..

"Hmm .. Kissing.. You have to train." Ayano just speechless, and blushing.

"I can pretend. And I do not mind if Yuji kiss me. He was nice and it was not a pervert like you! "I just smiled and read the dialogue. But, I think.. in a single read, I've memorized the dialogue prince.

"My princess, do you want to practice? I've memorized the dialogue as a prince."

"Wh .. what?! How? It is incredible!" I just smiled again and thanked.

Flashback off ..

Ayano's Pov

"Oh my god .. I know he did not mean it. He just was teasing me."

"Okay. But I will read it. But you shouldn't read it!" He just said "yes" and we tried it in my garden.

But he was right. He is memorizing the dialogue very good. And his acting is like real.

In the kiss scene, we almost did it but I pushed him away from me.

"It's over!" I walked into my room and let Kazuma sat in the garden alone, who knows what he was thinking.

D-Day

"Hi Aya!" Nanase met with me and take my costume. I only reply to his greeting.

"Hi Kazuma!" Nanase greet Kazuma that walking behind me. He just nodded his head.

"Come on Ayano! You need to change your clothes! Here the costume. Change in the locker room there" Nanase pull my hand, pointing to a room. But Kazuma still follow me.

"Hey! Stop following me!" Kazuma does not seem to listen. So, I just left him in the back of the stage with Nanase while I changed my clothes.

After changing my clothes, Nanase dressed me with some make up but natural. Kazuma just watching me with a small smile on his face. I can not guess why he smiled like that.

Suddenly Nanase and Yukari run into me. She holds the phone and her face looked worried.

"This is bad. Yuji just said she could not come because she had a cough last night."

"Who ... who is going ..." I was surprised as Yukari and think that what I and my friend are doing is in vain.

But ...

To be continued ..

Hi.. After I completed the first chapter, I make chapter 2.

Tell the mistakes, and review please ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Drama**

**Disclamer: I'm not own Kaze No Stigma**

Before ..

Suddenly Yukari run into me. She holds the phone and her face looked worried.

"This is bad. Yuji just said she could not come because she had a cough last night."

_"Who ... who is going ..._" I was surprised as Yukari and think that what I and my friend are doing is in vain.

Flashback Off..

Ayano's Pov

"Yukari, can i replace Yuji? After all, Ayano is practicing the drama with me everyday." I turned my head and see Kazuma with a serious face.

"Of course Kazuma! Now, you need to wearing this clothes." Yukari smiling happily, and give the prince's costume to Kazuma.

"Ayano! Why you don't tell us you are practicing the drama with Kazuma?" Nanase looked at me with a serious face. I could only smile nervously.

"Hey, I'm finish." I looked at Kazuma and a little surprise. He is very handsome in that costume.

"You are vey handsome Kazuma. I bet Ayano won't nervous at the stage if the prince is you!" I just can blushing and give Nanase a death glare.

"Okay. Look, it's our turn now. Come on Ayano. You too Kazuma. Are you both ready?"

I just nod and walk into the stage with nervously. But Kazuma grab my hand and whisper something.

"It's okay my princess. Don't worry." I just nod again, but now i'm not nervous again.

So, what next? Well.. The drama goes smoothly.

**In The Back Stage**

"Ayano, are you ready? This time, i'm just accompanying you for a while." Kazuma asked.

"Yes, i'm ready Kazuma. But.."

"But what?"

"I'm not ready in the kissing scenes. We never practice it. We just embrace each other."

"It's okay Ayano. I will lead you."

"What does that mean?!"

"It mean... It's our turn. Come on Ayano."

"Okay."

So, i just do my part in the drama. And suddenly, it is already in the kissing scene.

"Ayano, it is gonna okay." His whispers make me calm down. I just can give up and following his words. But.. Kazuma really kiss me.

"_Ka.. Kazuma?! What is this pervert doing now?! He stole my first kiss_!" But even i complain in my heart, i just silent and close my eyse, besides, his kiss is very nice and i like it. Until he separates our lips, i realize the drama is over.

"That is the end of our drama. Thanks for watching it! Bye!"

So, when the curtains close, I'm running into the back stage. And look at Kazuma with a strange feeling.

"Wow.. you are kissing! Both of you!" Nanase looked at us with a happy and surprised face.

"Well.. That's because this is my plan." Kazuma speak with great satisfaction. I don't know what he talking about.

"What do you mean Kazuma. Yuji is sick-" But i gasped. Is Yuji really sick? Because the last time Ayano met Yuji, he is really fine.

"Kazuma! Do you mean you make Yuji sick?!" He just smirked.

"Ka.. Ka.. Zu.. Ma!" I summon Enraiha and try to kill him.

The End..

**At last... I can finish it!**

**Sorry for the bad english:p I Hope you still understand:P**

**Thanks for _Kazenostigmalover _for the Beta Reader at the first chapter:)**

**Review please:)**


End file.
